


down time

by notcaycepollard



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: Seb doesn’t even really know why he does it, to be honest.
Okay, that’s a lie. He does it because he’s bored and horny. It’s as good a reason as any. He’s got an hour or two in between shooting, just long enough to go back to his trailer but not enough that it’s worth getting props to take off the arm since it’ll just have to go back on again, and, well. It’s not like he hasn’t been curious, is all. It looks good, is the thing. He’s been working out for a reason, and the combination of broad shoulders and defined muscle and the brushed metal, it’s just- yeah. It looks good.





	

Seb doesn’t even really know why he does it, to be honest.

Okay, that’s a lie. He does it because he’s bored and horny. It’s as good a reason as any. He’s got an hour or two in between shooting, just long enough to go back to his trailer but not enough that it’s worth getting props to take off the arm since it’ll just have to go back on again, and, well. It’s not like he hasn’t been curious, is all. It looks _good_ , is the thing. He’s been working out for a reason, and the combination of broad shoulders and defined muscle and the brushed metal, it’s just- yeah. It looks good.

He pulls off his shirt as soon as he gets inside, since it’s bad enough he’s stuck in the Bucky henley for fourteen hours a day without keeping it on when he doesn’t have to, and also wardrobe will straight-up shank him if he gets come on his artfully filthy costume and it has to be washed and dirtied up again for continuity’s sake. Not that he’d _tell_ them, but the point is still… whatever. Sebastian is comfortable with not ever having to own up to wardrobe that he got come stains on a costume, is the point. The couch in his trailer isn’t exactly the most comfortable piece of furniture he’s ever sat on, but it’s okay, it’s fine, Seb’s not complaining that he gets to sit down for an hour and jerk off instead of fooling around on high wires for another six hours. Sue him, he’s tired.

He’s tired enough, even, that he briefly considers skipping the whole jerking off situation entirely and just taking a goddamn nap, but then he glances down and catches sight of his metal forearm and _oh_ , no, that’s totally a thing that he’s gonna take advantage of while he can. He unzips his pants, shoves them halfway down his thighs and slumps back against the couch, slides his palm slowly down over his bare chest. Pinches one nipple, just enough to hear his own breath catch, and then keeps going, tracing fingers down over his abs, his hipbone, the crease where his hip meets his thigh. He’s beginning to get hard, not all the way there yet but a slow burn of pleasure prickling under his skin. Sebastian feels warm and languid and sleepily turned on, this is absolutely a great use of a spare hour when he could be, like, hanging out with Chris and Mackie or running lines for the next day or, fuck, working out, he’s always fucking working out and this is _so much better_ than any of that. The arm, shit, _the arm_ , he doesn’t know why he hasn’t done this before. It looks good. It looks really fucking good, and Seb’s all the way hard now, dick in hand and beginning to stroke himself properly, catching his bottom lip under his teeth and gripping just hard enough to make it good.

The door slams open. The door _fucking slams open_ because Seb didn’t _lock it_ , fuck, he’s such a goddamn fuck-up that he didn’t lock his own trailer door before deciding to jerk off and here he is, shirtless and splayed out on a shitty couch, dick in one hand and Anthony Mackie wide-eyed with shock at the entire fucking sight.

“Uh,” Seb says, and feels himself burn so red he’s a little surprised he doesn’t just go up in flames.

“This, uh,” Mackie says. Blinks, and glances down, and blinks again, and then very carefully makes eye contact and does not look anywhere except Seb’s face. “Explains where you are and what you’re up to, for sure.”

“Oh, Jesus _fuck_ ,” Seb sighs. There’s nothing even within reach he can grab to throw over his lap. Thinks about pulling his pants up, and decides, fuck it, Mackie’s seen it all, he might as well brazen it out. “Yeah, look, sorry you saw my dick, man, I should have locked the door, you wanna leave me to it or what?”

“Oh,” Mackie says, and then he’s leaning back against the trailer door, grinning in such a way that Sebastian _knows_ something’s coming. “By all means, don’t let me stop you.” He looks Seb up and down, slow and easy. Raises one eyebrow, and smirks just a little, and oh, Seb is so, so screwed, because here’s a secret, just a little one: deep down, he’s always had a bit of a thing for exhibitionism.

“You-” he says, “oh, _Christ_ , you-” and can’t finish. Hot with mingled embarrassment and wanting, now, wanting Anthony to keep looking at him the way he’s looking at him. He holds eye contact, loosens his grip on his dick and strokes himself just a little, arches his hips up into it. Lets himself gasp, very deliberate, a noise that’s low and soft and hangs in the air between them, and even from across the trailer he can see the way Mackie’s eyes dilate.

“You like the arm, huh,” Mackie murmurs, and Seb shrugs, flexes it just enough to watch the metal move with the muscle of his bicep and forearm.

“I dunno,” he says, dropping his voice low, and maybe he’s trying, maybe he’s putting on a show, gravel-voiced and sultry and performative, grinding his hips like he’s jerking off on camera or some shit, but fuck if it doesn’t feel good. “I think it looks pretty hot, don’t you?” That has Anthony looking again, for real, looking at Seb’s chest and his shoulders, his thighs, his _hand_ , the way Seb’s thrusting up into his own grip, and Seb watches Mackie lick his lips like he likes what he’s seeing.

“Yeah,” he agrees, “yeah, baby, it looks pretty hot, alright.” Sebastian smiles at that. Pulls his hand away, lifts it up to his mouth and spits in his palm because he might joke about the amount of lube it takes to get into the fucking thing every day but it's not like he's gonna use that for jerking off, Christ. Anthony just watches, hot and intent, as Seb licks his fingers, wraps his hand spit-slick and hot around his dick. Groans at the added sensation, _god_ , he’s gonna come soon if he keeps this up but he can’t help it, it’s _wet_ , fuck, he’s rubbing over the head, sliding his thumb through the beads of pre-come at the tip. He’s a little clumsy, he doesn’t usually use his left hand for this, and that just makes it better, all the calluses of his palm catching in that perfectly heady pain-pleasure edge.

“Oh,” he says, breathy, “oh _fuck_ yeah,” and bites his lip hard, slows down. Digs the nails of his right hand into his thigh, hard enough to leave four little bloodless crescents in his skin. He knows how to draw this out, how to keep going until he’s so hard he’s dizzy with it, seeing stars with the effort not to come, he can feel the way his cheeks are flushed, a blush high over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose and Anthony is still _watching_ , fuck, fuck, Seb thinks maybe he’s never been more turned on in his life.

“ _Shit_ you look good like this,” Mackie tells him, “you filthy fuck, Sebastian, god, you get off on this so hard, Jesus Christ, look at you,” and Seb never knew he needed Mackie dirty-talking him either but he moans loud with how fucking excellent it is, he’s never gonna be able to jerk off again without thinking about it. The metal is tight against his skin and it catches the light every time he moves and oh, _oh_ , he wonders if he can steal it from props at the end of filming. Just as, like, a souvenir. So to speak. Definitely not as a sex toy, except for how it will  _totally_ be a sex toy, and he feels shameless with how much fun this is right in this moment. A great fucking idea, for sure.

“Tell me you don’t love watching it,” he says, challenging, and the air in the trailer is thick with sweat and sex, both of them breathing hard. “Tell me you don’t love the way I look while I’m doing it, huh, you’re the one who walked in on me and didn’t leave me fuckin’ to it.”

“You look so goddamn good, baby, how was I supposed to walk out after seeing something like that?” Mackie shrugs, and that’s it, Seb’s so fucking turned on he might, like, _die_ or something, sinking his teeth hard into his lower lip and twisting his wrist just like _that_ and rubbing his thumb against the underside of the head, just where it’s the most sensitive. He throws his head back and tries not to shout as he comes, making a goddamn mess all over his chest and his fingers and oh, yeah, probably a bit on the arm as well. Shouldn’t have gotten come in the metal joints, maybe. Whatever. Seb’s preoccupied.

“Yeah,” he says, when he gets his breath back. “Yeah, that was- _yeah_.” And then he drags his fingertips through the streaks of come on his stomach, sucks two fingers into his mouth right up to the knuckle just to see what Mackie’s face does. It’s one hundred percent worth it.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Mackie says, almost reverential. “Your _mouth_ , Sebastian, it should be fucking banned.”

“We’ve still got forty-five minutes before we gotta get back to set,” Sebastian says, going out on a limb. “Get your ass over here and I’ll spend half an hour sucking your dick until you forget all your lines for the scene.”

“I don’t think I _have_ any lines for this scene,” Anthony says, and grins sharp. “But don’t let that stop you, man, fuck.” And then Anthony’s dick is in Seb’s mouth, his hands clenching tight in Seb’s hair, and they might have to do this again sometime, or maybe, like, all of the time. _Fuck_ , it’s the best idea Seb’s ever had while bored and horny, that’s for goddamn sure.

**Author's Note:**

> ["he probably has some game he plays with his arm" says sebastian stan](http://notcaycepollard.tumblr.com/post/152501480176/jamesbucke-fan-question-outside-of-plum), about bucky barnes and how he spends his down time
> 
> some game, huh, buddy
> 
> SOME GAME
> 
> anyway I'm [on tumblr](http://notcaycepollard.tumblr.com/) come say hi and/or kinkshame sebstan's ass with me


End file.
